


Perfect Match

by Diva0789



Series: Matchmaking [3]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and DG finally have a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the third and final installment of the Matchmaking Trilogy (someday I might even put them together on FF.net……not today though. J ) . I hope it was worth the wait! Again, this has not been beta’d as I don’t have one ( if you want to offer your services that would be amazing!) so all mistakes are mine. As always…I don’t own Tin Man, but I do own the DVD and it is currently in a position of respect on my TV stand.

Now that she had Cain, DG was inexplicably nervous. She was not a virgin but one very disappointing escapade in the backseat of Billy Johnson’s beat up Camaro does not experience make. It had been incredibly awkward and lasted all of five minutes. She’d gone home, showered for half an hour, then promptly tried to forget about it, and Billy Johnson. The travel storm a month later certainly made things easier on that score. But DG didn’t see Cain lacking anything in the bedroom, it just wouldn’t fit with his personality.

DG walked, still on cloud nine, to the foot of her giant bed and sat gingerly. She leaned back on her elbows and met the searing gaze of her Tin Man. Instantly any doubts about his or her performance was thrown out of the realm of possibility because no one who had that much passion for her could be disappointing or disappointed in her. A slow grin spread across her face as Wyatt stood frozen at the door.

“You alright there Cowboy?”

“DG are you sure about this?”

She let loose an abrupt huff of laughter. Ironic how much their thought processes were so alike, but could come to two completely different conclusions. Whereas she could move forward with confidence, her Tin Man was always worried about her virtue.

“Cain, I’m not a virgin.”

She watched his eyes widen then narrow in sudden anger.

“Who?” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“No one here, Wyatt. Honestly, you follow me like a shadow. Where and when could I have done that and with who without you knowing?”

She saw him relax minutely.

“So, it was on the Other Side?”  
“Yes, and it is so not worth mentioning. I just wanted you to know that you’re not going to be hung or something for ruining the Princess’ innocence. Now get over here and finish what you started Tin Man before I have to do it myself.”

The shudder of desire she saw rack his form caused an immediate reaction within her. Her body heated up and she felt her gut clench with a want so familiar when Wyatt Cain was around. Hell, all the man had to do was raise that blonde eyebrow and she’d have to squeeze her thighs together in order not to squirm. It just wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be able to do that when he would show no reaction to her deliberate attempts to provoke him. It had started after the eclipse. She was so happy, so giddy that she just naturally began to flirt. Cain was the only one she felt comfortable enough to be silly with and she was reasonably sure he would ignore her overtures and pass them off as quirks from being raised on The Other Side. It had turned out to be true, but he wasn’t as immune as it would seem. The first time had been three days after the eclipse. She had just gotten measured for a closest full of dresses and she was muttering to herself as she walked to the library for her lessons with Tutor.

“It’s so not natural! I’m a freaking farm girl, I wouldn’t know what to do in a dress. I’m not freaking Barbie!”

“Who the hell is Barbie?”

She looked up and caught his confused glare, it never failed to make her giggle. He hated not knowing.

“Barbie is a blonde haired, blue eyed plastic doll of the female persuasion that you can buy all kinds of things for you to dress it in. I never played with it of course, too girly for my tastes. Almost like my spinning doll. Over the years she became the image for fakeness on The Other Side. Do you have people who get surgery or something to improve their looks?”

“No,” he looked perplexed, which was almost as cute as annoyed “Why would you do that?”

“Very good question, I never could figure it out.”

A distracted “Hmmmm.” was all she got in response.

“Ya know, I can totally see you with a blonde bimbo as arm candy. Maybe I should dye my hair blonde, would that make the people of the O.Z. happy? Would it make it easier for me to sneak off in a pair of my trusty jeans?”

“There damn well better be no sneaking and if you turn your hair blonde I’ll throttle you.”

“Oh, but Cain! I always wondered what it was like being stupid!”

He spluttered for a moment before he found his voice.

“Are you insinuating that I’m stupid?”

“I am doing nothing of the sort!” she replied quickly with a flush for forgetting how she could offend when she opened her mouth without thinking. “It only applies to women on The Other Side, and it’s a complete stereotype anyway. I was only kidding Cain.”

He flexed his shoulders, letting the anger roll off him as he usually did when she unknowingly insulted him or his honor.

“Okay, so to clarify. No dying your hair blonde, no sneaking, and I’m not stupid. That last part is very important Princess, make sure to note that.”

“Of course, Sir.” she replied with a giggle as she disappeared behind the doors to the library.

Now, sitting on the bed, watching her Tin Man stalk to her with heat in his eyes she wondered. Of all the times she’d watched him pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes, how many of those times were because she’d done something that turned his eyes that liquid blue? Whatever it was she hoped she did it a lot, it was only fair.

“You touch yourself Princess?”

She snorted and kicked off her shoes.

“Mr. Cain, I think that you can safely assume that some nights, as you stood feet away outside my door, I was getting off from images of you in my head. Does that turn you on Tin Man?”

A growl as he tackled her to the bed was his answer. Their lips met feverishly, he devoured her with a single-mindedness that left her trembling. That patience, that calm that had annoyed her more than once was completely focused on her and it left her reeling.

He stripped her quickly before standing to divest himself of his own clothing. DG watched from the bed as his body was revealed to her. He was like Adonis. Tan, sculpted and unbelievably gorgeous. Scars scattered here and there just made him all the more beautiful to her. His arousal stood at attention and for a fleeting moment she wondered if he was going to fit. Then she had no will to form coherent thought as he settled between her legs and covered her sex with his mouth. He lapped at her like a man starved and she his sustenance. It was indecent and completely erotic watching his head move between her thighs. She called his name and God’s, wiggling uncontrollably as he tortured her. Then, abruptly, he pulled away.

“I want to watch you,” he breathed as his hand moved to stroke his cock, “I want to watch you touch yourself for me.”

His eyes blazed, searing her body as he watched her hand move between her own thighs. At the first brush of her clit she whimpered. It was so much more powerful with him standing less than a foot away, watching her as she rubbed her clit in time with his strokes. At her whimper he let out a sharp moan, speeding up his strokes.

“Hurry up, baby, I wanna see you come for me.” he uttered hotly.

At that she moaned and sped up her fingers. She knew just where to touch, where to apply pressure to make herself fall into that abyss. She kept her eyes on his until the waves crashed over her, dragging her under, forcing her eyes and her head back as she groaned his name.

“Wyatt!”

The next moment he was poised at her entrance. His eyes met hers in a moment of complete stillness before he thrust home. She threw her head back as her legs encircled his hips. His thrusts were desperate, she knew it had been a long time for him and she wanted to see him in the throes of orgasm so badly she decided to forsake her own pleasure. She started squeezing him when he withdrew, using the muscles she remembered reading about in some trashy novel. He jerked, grunting her name as his wide eyes met hers.

“Baby, do it again. Please. Please. Please.” he groaned desperately.

She did. And again and again and again until he came with a hoarse shout, collapsing on top of her. She should have known he wouldn’t leave her hanging like that. Even as he panted for breath in the aftermath of his orgasm he slipped a hand between them to manipulate her clit. His eyes stayed on her as she writhed beneath him. She could feel his gaze and it made every brush or pinch of her clit that much more powerful. When she came she heard his soft groan as her muscles clenched his already hardening cock.

He held her close as they caught their breath, occasionally planting an openmouthed kiss against her neck or shoulder, his hands rubbing soft circles on her side. She fell asleep knowing that her morning wake up call would be a hell of a lot different than the day before.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was it! Please review and if you wanna be my Beta just leave me a comment!


End file.
